Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, create content, share information, and access information. In some instances, a user of a computing device can utilize a camera or other image sensor of the computing device (or system) to capture or record media content, such as images. In some cases, the user can utilize the computing device to access, save, or store such images.
In some instances, the user may desire to edit or modify an image that is captured or otherwise acquired via his or her computing device. However, conventional approaches can often times be inefficient and inconvenient. Due to these and other reasons, conventional approaches can create challenges for or reduce the overall user experience associated with utilizing computing devices (or systems) to edit or modify media content, such as images.